The Perfect Ending
by TakeItInAgain
Summary: A fluffy Drarry fic. Quite a few years after the Hogwarts days. What I thought a day in the life of a settled down Harry would be like.


The Perfect Ending

Harry brushed his youngest daughter's hair exactly fifty two times each night. It was tedious and ,on some nights, irritatingly dull. On one particular night he found it difficult to deny Allura her nightly hair brushes. Harry's work day had been utterly exhausting up to that point. Upon accepting the open position as the Head of International Magical Relations at the Ministry of Magic five years after his graduation from Hogwarts, Harry requested what was (at the time) reasonable hours that the Ministry granted without hesitation. Three children later he realized that his hours were not compatible with parenthood and a partner that ran a reasonably successful business.

As a rule Allura could be considered an unnaturally agreeable child, often giving up toys and snacks to her elder brothers to preserve their happiness. There were few exceptions to this rule, one of which was, unfortunately for him, her time with Harry each night before bed. Harry just couldn't say no to his beautiful darling's begging despite his best efforts. Allura inherited her eyes from her father's family and she got her beautiful red hair from her grandmother Lily on Harry's side. Harry reached down for his daughter and discovered that she was heavier than he expected. Was Allie growing, or was he simply getting older? Probably both. He thought a bit wistfully to himself.

"Daddy, is Father going to be home soon?" Allura asked quietly, the last time she asked the answer was less than satisfactory.

"I don't know Al, he said he'd be back sometime tonight but it'll probably be after your bedtime. If he gets in before you fall asleep then I'll send him in to say goodnight. Is that okay?" He replied sweetly pouring as much love as he could into each of his words to make up for his disappointing answer.

"Yeah, that'll be fine daddy" She said, slurring her words a bit due to the fatigue that came with the late hour.

Harry kissed her cheek and tucked her head under his chin as she snuggled close to his large, warm chest. He ended their journey down the hallway to Allura's bedroom by opening the door and sitting her down on her bed. Harry reached over Allura and picked up the antique brush from her bedside table. The brush had been a gift from his husband's parents on Harry's wedding night, and had been delivered by owl along with their formal apology for their empty seats at the ceremony and reception. Pulling the brush through Allura's hair was calming for the both Father and daughter. Almost every night Harry and Allura settled into an easy conversation, often meaningless in content and filled to the brim with contented love for each other.

"Daddy?" Allura started in her sweet, childish way."How much do you love father?"

"So much sweetie." Harry spoke quietly.

"How did you fall in love with Father? Were you in love at first sight?"

"No, we fell in love a long time after we saw each other for the first time, that's why it'll last forever." He whispered sweetly in Allura's ear.

Once Allura was tucked into bed, Harry quietly exited her room and went to check on his boys. Scorpius was reading a potions book in preparation for his first year at Hogwarts, already he was as good at potions as his older brother, James, who was three years older than Scorpius. Harry watched his son read for a few moments, ingraining in his memory the similarities between his son and his husband. They both had white blond hair and a scowl that could kill small animals. Thankfully the scowl was a rare feature on Scorpius's face. Harry also noticed the similarities between Scorpius and himself. His eyes matched his son's exactly, as green as his mother's.

"Bedtime Scorpius. Put the book away please." Harry said after a few minutes of watching his son read.

Reluctantly Scorpius put down his book and turned off his light.

"Night dad" He said as Harry closed his bedroom door.

Harry debated with himself whether or not he should check on James. His son was difficult at the best of times and impossible at the worst. He eventually decided that he should at least tell him to turn the lights off. As he entered the Griffindor shrine that was his oldest son's bedroom his eyes immediately fell on James, sprawled across the floor, hair circling his head like a messy black halo. Underneath his closed eyelids, silver eyes rested. James was growing into his features at fourteen. He was still as gangly and awkward as Harry but he was growing into the more regal attitude of his other father. With a quiet sigh, Harry levitated James into his bed and turned out the lights.

Harry quickly prepared himself for bed and tidied the living room. As Harry settled into his favorite chair for a bit of light reading the fireplace sprang to life. The floo spat out Draco into the living room causing him to track ash into the family room. Harry quickly stood and greeted his Husband with a peck and an order to visit his daughter.

When Draco returned to the Living Room Harry pulled him onto the couch next to him and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's moved to rub Harry's knee as they sat together, enjoying the feel of each other after difficult days at work.

Harry thought about his earlier conversation with Allura about falling in love with Draco. It had been years after they graduated Hogwarts as nothing more than passing acquaintances. They had been set up by friends who were completely unaware of Harry and Draco's history. Draco almost left as soon as he saw Harry waiting at the table but he had to stay when Harry offered to pay for the meal. Short story short, an argument about Draco's finances and his ability to read a dinner bill resulted in Draco storming out of the restaurant and Harry following him to his car where Draco kissed him. That first date was followed by several more over the course of three years. They got hitched and almost two years later decided to create James.

"What are you thinking about" Harry asked Draco quietly.

"Are you getting completely sentimental, Potter? I just got home" Draco complained, his voice lacking the malice that was his signature during their younger days.

"Sod off you wanker. I was just asking." Harry defended.

"I dont need to wank, I have you for that" Draco quipped back. "And I was thinking about work"

"How was the trip? Is Taiwan still desperately in need of a Malfoy's touch?" Harry asked, laying his head back on the couch.

"As always, the Taiwanese fashion market is desperately in need of my touch. It should be fine for a few months though. I can put an end to all of these long trips and spend time at home with you and the children" Draco agreed as he moved his hand to brush Harry's cheek. Harry turned to face Draco and kissed him sweetly and gently.

"I love you Draco" Harry said as he broke away from the kiss.

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
